


Cramming in the Morning

by WriterMaraMara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Creampie, Cum Inflation, F/M, Feline, Futa on Male, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Male on Futa, Morning Sex, Multi, Spitroast, Two Cocks One Hole, Vaginal, anal gape, canine, lapine, mature - Freeform, split tha booty, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara
Summary: A commissioned work featuring some F-List OCs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Cramming in the Morning

Finn woke up at about nine o’clock with tits in his face from left and right. He didn’t wake up as much as he was suffocated awake, really, with one pair blocking his nose and another under his chin keeping his mouth from opening. A quick flailing let him get out of the marshmallow hell he was trapped in and sit up.

Finn was young, fit, and naked. A grey-furred, orange-spotted snow leopard in the prime of his life, flanked on either side by a gorgeous cougar. Or rather, a rabbit and a dog. The rabbit was Sandra, a thirty-five year old hermaphrodite rabbit. She had a great personality, really fun and peppy, great to be around, especially when her tits were bouncing in the midst of a good fuck. She was fit, too, had a great gymbunny bod, whereas Finn was more of a beefcake. Fit was a bit of an understatement for him, considering how much he could lift. He could destroy a shirt and a pair of undies in equal measure, mostly because his dick was big and thick. Not as big as Sandra’s, though, she had a long and thick horse cock that dangled and flopped around when she walked around flaccid and unsheathed. There was a lot of that recently, since they were staying at this beach house together with their other friend.

Denise was on the opposite side of the bed, another hermaphrodite. Finn seemed to be really fond of the ladies he hung out with and made hot, raunchy fuck to came with dicks attached. Denise’s was just as big as Sandra’s, a long dog dick that was even thicker around the middle, though Sandra’s head was more impressive when it flared up. Denise’s tits were bigger, and she had a bit of a belly, but under the fat and fur she had a good amount of muscle and could do some lifts. She could crush a watermelon between her legs, and lift a twelve-pound weight with her dick. She was prone to making people sore thanks to her knot, a whole five inches thick that if she crammed into someone’s ass usually made them howl like a banshee. Fortunately both Finn and Sandra could handle it, so they always got along in that regard. 

Finn brushed the dried pre-cum off of his fur that had gotten there over the course of the night. Both women had cocks of matching lengths, but they all outsized him. Not that he had anything to be worried about- his dick was big and satisfied them, so these jumbo-sized dickbitches were more or less freaks. They didn’t mind being teased about it, either, they knew their cocks were too big for most people. Good thing there were kinky boys like Finn to keep them satisfied. 

Finn moved onto his knees and looked over the two ladies. Now that he had gotten out from between them their faces sort of moved together, filling in the gap between them. He smirked and took the opportunity to give his cock a few tugs. He was already semi-hard since he just woke up, so there wasn’t much left to do to get him to fully hard, the fleshy barbs sticking out from the shaft and head. He got up between them again, his legs pressed to their tits, and wagged his cock around between their noses and mouths. They started sniffing, and soon both girls were licking at his cock before they were even awake. 

When they did awake, Denise laughed and sat back and Sandra got up and pushed Finn down to wrestle with him. “What’s the matter, huh, think you can’t get a little licky-lick without us being unconscious, huh?” Sandra asked as she ran her hands over his furred and muscled body. Their cocks rubbed and bumped together, and soon they were frotting and making out on the bed. Denise sat back and watched them as they went at it. While they kissed, rolled around, and squirted pre-cum onto each other from their big hard cocks, Denise was pinching her nipples and sliding her fingers down her cock one at a time. She liked to start with her pinky, then go down the fingers one at a time to her thumb, then switch which hand was pinching her tit and fingering her cock, then go from the thumb to the pinky and back again. It was a fidgety masturbation thing at first but she found it helped keep her cum-tube loose enough that less cum got stuck up in there. She was prone to sticking in toys and other cocks, as well, and since her dick was so big it was barely an issue fitting anything in there.

Finn managed to turn Sandra around on the bed and onto her front, then pinned her down and got on top of her. He slid his cock between her cheeks and started sliding it up and down between them. Each time he pushed his cock all the way up, his pre-cum squirted out onto the small of Sandra’s back and soaked into the fur. 

“Ooh, looks like he’s gotcha now, Sandra,” Denise said, and reached out with her foot to tickle Sandra’s nose with her toe, “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

Sandra laughed and struggled under Finn, but he had her pinned. “Well I guess I’m just gonna take it!” She said, “I’d say he’s earned it!” She pushed her ass up and shook her hips around. “Go on, ya big pussy, jam it in and fuck me with it!”

Finn growled and pulled his hips back and angled his cock at Sandra’s slit. It was a little difficult thanks to her wiggling and him trying to pin her down. He missed twice, sliding it between her cheeks a couple more times, then found her pussy proper and jammed it in like she told him to. Sandra squealed as he slid on in and his cock filled her pussy up, which led to more squeals and groans as he pumped his hips to clap against her fit rump, making it sound like the slapping of a drum with each pump. 

“Ohh, good boy, you got it right there,” she said, “Get your hips up some more, I want it grinding all over the inside of my pussy!” She was panting heavily and her ears were standing up while her tits ground and rubbed against the bedsheets. Denise got up onto her knees after a while of watching, and now her cock was hard and jutting out. She got up next to Sandra and lined up right next to her, though she didn’t need to be pinned down. She lifted her ass up and waved her rear end around, even spreading her cunt lips out to show Finn how wet she was already.

“I call dibs on next,” she said, and that was what Finn needed to cum so he could move on to the next fine pussy waiting for his cock. Sandra let out a high-pitched whimper as his cum squirted into her womb, splattering and splashing around inside as he fired off five rounds of cum into her baby maker. He pulled out and left her gaping and oozing his cum, running down the inside of her thighs and mixed with her own fluids.

Finn’s cock twitched as he stayed kneeling behind her, and he stroked it a few times to let the last few strings of cum ooze on out onto Sandra’s legs and ass. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, and continued to pump until he felt the blood fill his cock again properly. He was still sensitive, sure, but it’s not like he’d last too long inside Denise’s plush, slick cunt anyway. He moved over behind Denise with her spread pussy and slid his cock on in. The fleshy barbs flexed and rubbed against her slick walls, and she let out a pleased groan as he dug on into her. He got off his knees and into more of a squatting position, angling himself up over her ass as he fucked into her. She was oozing more of her fluids, so the impact of each thrust made a greater splash that splattered out from her lips and onto the bed. 

Sandra moved around on the bed so she could rest her head on Denise’s leg and watch her get penetrated and fucked by Finn’s hard cock. “Yeah, give it to her, stud,” she said, and reached up to slap Finn’s ass, “Pound that bitch cunt, she wants you to breed her.”

Denise hissed and looked back. “My tubes are tied, dummy, we’ve been over this.”

Sandra gave Denise’s leg a playful nibble and giggled. “Yeah, but you want it inside you, don’t you?” She lifted her leg up and diddled her pussy, where cum was spluttering out onto her thigh.

Denise rolled her eyes and suddenly turned over, putting Finn under her big, round ass and grinding down onto it. “I’ll show you what wanting it looks like,” she said, and held him down while she rode his dick. Sandra moaned as she saw the bulge of Finn’s cock sticking out from her belly, but on top of that was Denise’s huge cock swinging around as she rode up and down on his dick.

Finn was surprised enough that he had no breath, and before he knew it he was firing off his second load into Denise’s pussy. She clenched down and milked him, though she wasn’t as tight as Sandra was and plenty of it oozed and dribbled out past his cock before she even pulled off of him. She stood up and let more of it fall down onto the bed and said, “That’s what wanting it looks like.”

Finn moved up on the bed to prop himself on the pillows where he had been sleeping with the pair not half an hour earlier. He reached out to the dressing table where a half-empty bottle of sparkling fruit-flavored water was, and had a couple mouthfuls to help get his precious fluids restored. The two ladies got on top of his legs and held them down with their muscular bodies. With his cock between their faces once more, they gave it a good licking and cleaning from top to bottom. Both tongues slid around his shaft and each of his barbs sticking out from his feline cock. It was a slow, tingling pleasure that went from his cum slit and went inch by inch down to his furry sheath. By the time they got to the bottom, both of them were sucking on his balls and tickling his taint.

“Mm, what a good way to wake up,” he said once they got off of him, “What do you two wanna do now, go for a walk and breakfast when we get back?”

“What do you mean, go for a walk?” Sandra said. She shuffled up to him on her knees with her legs pressed together, and once she was close enough she opened her legs to let her cock swing up at his face. She poked his muzzle a few times with it, leaving sticky pre-cum kiss marks behind. “See, we’re both hard, still. You’re the one who just came twice, we didn’t get to nut at all.”

Finn got a little defensive. “Well come on, I’m the one who started it, and Denise lined up for a go after you,” he said. His dick was flaccid, now, needing some time to recover after busting his nut twice in such a short time.”

Denise crawled up to Finn now and pushed her cock into his face, though she was much more forceful about it. His head got pushed around by her cock as he tried to get comfortable with it in his face, but then Sandra did the same thing. Now both big lady dicks were rubbing against his nose and whiskers, and soon their balls were bumping against his face, too. Finn decided to capitulate a bit and opened his mouth up to slather both of their balls with his tongue and lips. He went from Sandra’s balls to Denise’s, kissing them, sucking on them, and dragging his tongue over the furry sacks while he reached around to squeeze and rub their gorgeous asses. 

Things escalated a bit more than he initially intended when the ladies teamed up to pull him down onto the bed and pin him down like he had pinned Sandra down earlier. Even more so when they pushed his head to hang off the edge and push his face under Sandra’s balls. “Mm, you like those big balls of mine?” She asked smugly, and bounded them up and down on his nose and mouth. “Hear all that cum inside? That’s all gonna be inside you.” With that said, she pushed her big, fat horse cock down and stuffed it into his mouth. It wasn’t the first time, not even in this position, but with Denise on the other end it made him feel a little… concerned.

His mouth was pushed open by the girth of the dick getting shoved into his gullet. Gulp. Sandra didn’t waste time, she was too hyperactive to go in easy. Finn’s throat was spread wide as that flat, flared head slid down his neck and into his guts from above, bulging his neck out and making his chest quiver as he couldn’t breathe with all that girldick crammed in there. Once she got comfy, her balls a few inches from his face and not totally bottomed out, she started thrusting and pumping, really using his mouth as a fuckhole. Back and forth, back and forth, she pumped her hips and her balls swung forward to bat him in the face each time, smacking his eyes and forehead. He could see them swing forward for a fraction of a second before they blinded him and were pulled back. As usual, he closed his eyes and simply became accustomed to the timing rather than watching and waiting for it while his throat gurgled and gulped on her cock, and drool ran out from his mouth and onto the floor. What drool that wasn’t coating her black horsecock, that is.

Meanwhile, at Finn’s rear end, Denise was rubbing her hard cock against him. Her two footer slid up and down between his muscular, furry thighs, veins throbbing and pink flesh twitching as pre-cum squirted up into the air and landed on his chest. She grabbed his legs and squeezed them together with her cock between them as she thrust back and forth, frotting against his balls as well as his legs. He would have been content to keep it going like that if she were, but she stepped back after she felt suitably aroused and aimed her cock down at his asshole. Unlike Finn trying to get his cock in some pussy, Denise found it on the first poke. She gave it a few prods to get him ready, make his tight hole relax, and after the third prod she figured that was enough to shove right in!

The sudden and rough penetration pushed in on his diaphragm, and Finn couldn’t help but exhale and sputter over Sandra’s cock. He started choking and gagging on it, and Sandra loved it. “Mm, darling, you’re squeezing so tightly, it’s marvelous,” she said, and pulled on her nipples while fucking his mouth. “Denise, darling, you’re doing a lovely job down there!”

Denise had Finn’s legs up on her shoulders while she fucked his ass, pumping into him and making his gut bulge with every thrust in. His belly swelled with the rhythm of her hip thrusts, so Sandra was treated to the sight of their mutual friend getting double-bulged by their huge cocks. On top of that, the pre-cum they were shooting into his gut led to his belly getting rounded and swollen. 

After fucking Finn’s face for a few minutes, Sandra pulled out to let him get some breath. When she pulled her cock out, strings of drool were drawn from his mouth and broke one by one. His throat slime coated her cock entirely, from flare to sheath, and ran down her balls and dripped onto the floor. “You alright down there?” She asked, as she looked over to check the clock.

“I’m feelin’ kinda-” Finn managed to get out, before his throat was crammed and slammed full again. 

“Mm, that’s enough outta you,” she said, “Get back to suckin’.”

Finn moaned out as his throat was filled once more, and didn’t even choke on it much this time. Sandra’s hands ran over his chest, stroking her fingers through his fur, and gave his nipples a good pinch and pull. “Yeah, you love it, don’t you,” she teased. 

“I’ll say he loves it, his ass is clenching me like he doesn’t want me to let go!” Denise said, and ran her hands over his muscled abdominals in the same way Sandra was working his chest. Together, the three of them lost themselves in the pleasure and went on and on. Finn got whatever air he could get in his lungs, and Sandra even angled her cock in the right way to help him breathe. Sometimes.

Eventually, though, Denise couldn’t hold back. She felt the pleasure peaking and dropping over and over, but she just didn’t get her knot in and wanted the pleasure to last. Pre-cum was running down onto the bed and floor in a torrent. Finally, she bit her lip and shoved her knot in. His ass was spread open, stretched as wide as it could go. Or at least as wide as it had gone. Denise figured he could fit in more but they hadn’t tried it, yet. In any case, that knot was stuffed up his butt and where the knot went cum was soon to follow. Denise’s balls rose up in her sack and started firing off inside him. Gouts and spurts of cum flew up into his guts, filling his belly from below. As much as she wanted him to be filled with enough cum to look pregnant, he just couldn’t contain it and squirted the cum back out onto her crotch, splattering all over her hips, belly, and legs.

The same was happening up at his head, where Sandra was doing the same. Her horse cock flared up and fired up cum like a hose. “Mm! There you go! Eat it, eat it!” Of course, if he couldn’t take it all from below then he couldn’t take it from above. Every second had another mouthful of his cum running past his lips, then down his neck or running over to the top of his head, drooling and dribbling onto the floor. 

Both girls pulled out at the same time, and if he could deflate just then, he would have. Instead, he laid on the bed and panted heavily, trying to get in air while not coughing or inhaling cum. “God, you two did a number on me,” he said, “Are you going to at least give me a few minutes to relax?”

“I don’t think so!” Sandra said, as she jumped onto the bed and turned Finn over onto his front. 

“Oh, come on, what now?” He groaned, and before he could object Sandra was sliding her cock up into his gaping ass with cum running out.

“Now I’m gonna fuck your ass. Don’t worry, I’ll be rough.” Sandra ground her hips against his ass while his legs were spread wide and his lower legs hung so his lower body was in an M- shape. Sandra’s shapely rump flexed and clenched with every thrust, her own asshole quivering and clenching each time. “You feel that? Denise gave me so much room to swing my dick around in now that she gaped you out.”

Denise stood by and chortled while her dick hung at half-mast. “Hey, I gaped him out for you,” she said, “Don’t be complaining about how comfy it is tossing your hot dog down that hallway now.”

“Oh and you did a great job, sugar,” Sandra said, “He’s so comfy and puffed up now that you pulled out and left him all messy like this. Don’t you feel great, baby? Getting fucked with my long horse cock, getting your depths plumbed and plowed right after you just got filled?”

Finn reached out for a pillow, something to hold onto while he was made to be a fuckhole once more. Each pull back of Sandra’s cock scraped the cum from inside of him and made more and more of it pour out onto the floor. The flare of her head was doing its job well, and her quivering cum slit squirted out enough natural lube that she wouldn’t have to go slow or easy.

“Mm, too good to talk, isn’t it?” Sandra said. “Well let me tell you, I am loving working your fuckhole over again and again as many times as I can manage in a day and night.”

Finn groaned and pulled the pillow to his mouth to bite down on it, hugging it tightly while Sandra had her way with him. He felt so sensitive, too sensitive after the reaming Denise just gave him, that he felt like his ass was about to fall on out.  
That feeling multiplied when Sandra was suddenly pushed all the way in, hilting her cock in his ass, thanks to Denise coming right up behind her with her massive jugs and fat pink dog dick. “Well now that you’re going on in as hard as you can, I figured I might as well try something that just came to mind,” Denise said. “I’ve got a five-inch knot, and she’s got a three inch dick… so if we can get all that in at the same time, that’s an eight-inch stretch! Now, normally an ass can only go seven inches wide without tearing, but I think we can manage a bit more!”

Denise shoved her cock in suddenly, and held Sandra between her and Finn’s body. Her hands wrapped around his ankles and she pulled hard on his legs, straightening them out as she yanked him down and hard on both girlcocks. 

Finn bit down on the pillow he grabbed a hold of, hardly able to formulate his words as Denise and Sandy slammed his ass with such girth and force as he’d never had before. His cock was hard again, but soon grew limp as it came to be that it would prove useless for the next few minutes. All it could do was squirt out his warm, pearly cum onto his gray-furred belly and abs. His balls were bouncing and swinging around as the force of the fucking made them follow the momentum of the thrusts. 

Denise wasn’t here to dilly dally and take forever to fuck Finn, though, and as much as she was enjoying the frot-fucking experience she had forced the other two into, she made a concentrated effort to cum as soon as possible. Namely, she shoved her knot back into Finn’s asshole. It was loose from the knotting it just got, of course, but that was rendered null when the five inch knot was outdone by the two three-inch thick dicks. Now it just remained to be seen whether Finn could take the other two inches. She took hold of his legs and pulled even harder, and pressed her massive body against Sandra’s fit rabbit body. She pushed Sandra down on top of Fin and bent his lower body up, and in this awkward squatting position she slowly but surely shoved her knot in. 

“MM, yes, yes yes, there we go, it’s in!” She said, shouting out loudly while Finn was shouting out in the gaping pleasure of having his ass pulled even wider apart than he thought it could be. He sure didn’t expect it to be possible, but Denise’s attitude, physicality, and inability to consider whether it was a good idea to start with kept her going the whole eight inches. Now that the knot was in, though, it was back to six inches in his ass and eight inches inside his rectum. The added pressure of Sandra’s cock helped her cum even more, and harder, and once more Finn was flooded and filled with her doggy cum. The constant throbbing and twitching of her knot against Sandra’s cock triggered her own orgasm, and now Finn was subject to the super bloated, rounded belly that Denise had so desired. Denise collapsed on top of the both of them, pinning them to the bed under her and turning Sandra into Sandwich, leaving either of them unable to get up or push her off.

And to think that the day just began.


End file.
